The One Who Does it Differently
by LostInTheDreams
Summary: Rin is left, hurt or sick, with the very power he uses to save him now fighting against him. Yukio and the others have to find some way to help him before the flames and maybe some mysterious illness take his brother from him - and before a mysterious attacker takes them all out while trying to find the answers.
1. The Illness

This story uses the anime plot as well as the anime dubbed names since I have not been able to see the subbed and the versions I do find are terrible.

But I liked the English VA's a lot so I'm not really looking ^_-

I still have a lot to do with my other ENORMOUS co-story, but I don't think it will be as long as the others before I update this one. I don't plan on it being very long. It will still be a while though. I've also never written for Ao No Exorcist before but I've had this idea for a long time and I just really wanted to put it 'on paper'.

* * *

**For My Brother**

**Chapter 1: The Illness**

Yukio woke up with the sun, dressing for the day and finding his brother still asleep as always, the covers half off of him and dragging around the dirt as he snored. He sighed. Rin really hadn't grown up since… well, ever.

He packed away his papers for class and headed out after some breakfast just as the sun made it's way high enough in the sky to be unguarded by the trees. Rin would be up in an hour or two- if he woke up on time today. That was his own problem.

…

The class was silent.

Yukio was standing at the desk, pointing out the different characteristics between demons and familiars. In some cases there was a fine line as temple sprites could often take on either form. The scratch of pencils was the only noise to be heard until the bell rang.

"Where the heck is Okumura!" Bon hit his hands on the desk, looking around as if the demonic teen would somehow burst out of the walls, waiting for his chance to scare the crap out of him.

Yukio pushed up his glasses as he made his way to the door. Rin was going to get extra work for sleeping through class. "Likely he stayed up all night reading manga and decided school wasn't as important."

"Damn it! I hate that laid back attitude of his!"

Yukio couldn't agree more and he left the other students to talk among themselves.

On a whim, Yukio decided he'd pick up a few things for their meals. They were running low with how much food tended to be consumed for his rather meager paycheck. He had to buy some more ammunition for his guns as well, so he stopped by the shop on the way back.

Inside the dorm, Yukio dropped the plastic bags on the floor before going over to his still unconscious brother. "Hey, moron. How do you plan on being an exorcist if you can't even make it to class?"

Rin snored his answer.

Yukio sighed. "Sometimes I really don't know if you're serious about this." Sitting down and the table and dropping his work bag, he took out the papers he would need for the lesson tomorrow so he could work out a homework sheet. Maybe they could have a test as well, which would teach Rin he couldn't just come and go as he pleased.

It wasn't until he yawned and looked at the time did Yukio realize how late it was. Almost on cue, his stomach growled as well. Pushing his glasses up once more, he turned to Rin. _He sure can sleep._

With the pencil still in his hand, Yukio went over, prodding him on the cheek with the eraser end. "Come on. Aren't you even going to get up to eat?"

Another snore but this time Rin shifted his head just the slightest and Yukio caught a glance in the low lamp light of how pale he was. "Are you sick?" He put a hand to his forehead and quickly took it away.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." Yukio was on his feet, shaking his hand. He had to blow on it. There was red, raw skin where a healthy layer had been just seconds before. He looked back at his brother, a bit of worry there now. Maybe he was sick. Why the hell did it have to burn his hand though?

He left the room to go get some bandages and hunt down an electric thermometer so he wouldn't blow up a glass one if Rin really was that hot. He didn't know how demon fevers worked and Rin hadn't been sick since he'd grown into his powers.

Once he lightly covered the minor burn and eventually found a thermometer, for some reason in the drawer down in the kitchen when he went to grab a glass of water, he went back into the bedroom. Careful, and with his bandaged hand this time, Yukio moved Rin's head to the side and stuck the device in his ear. It beeped a few times before it said it was done.

Yukio leveled a gaze at it, his annoyance growing. 'High'. How informative. He tossed it on the shared desk before letting out a sigh and looking back at Rin. He bent down, shaking his shoulder lightly.

"Rin. Are you okay?"

No answer. Of course.

Yukio left the water near the bed where it wouldn't get stepped on before turning towards the desk once more and flipping the light off. He'd check him in the morning and if he wasn't better he'd go ask Mephisto.

…

Morning came and Yukio put on his glasses, looking across the room at the bulge on the bed that told him that nothing had changed. He pushed the sheets back, using the bandages as insulation against the heat as he put his hand back on Rin's forehead. He didn't even need a second for the warmth to travel through the bandages. It didn't hurt this time at least.

That sent Yukio on a trip to see the headmaster of the school. Mephisto, it seemed, was not an early riser and he had to wait near an hour before he was allowed to see him, a small green hamster watching him all the while from the desk. Mephisto was almost as strange as Rin in some aspects.

"Hello. What brings the best teacher in the school here?" Mephisto came in, a coy smile on his face and a confident gait in his steps as he sat behind the padded chair and started at him from across the large desk. The small hamster made it's way over to him as if the creature knew it was his owner. With Kuro as an example, Yukio had to think that maybe it was some kind of demon.

"It's Rin. He seems to be sick and he hadn't woken up in over twenty-four hours so I'm worried. I didn't know demons could get sick."

There was a moment of silence while the headmaster just started at him before bursting out laughing, his chair sliding back an inch as he leaned back into it. His wails likely made it past several doors and lasted nearly twenty seconds.

Yukio wasn't as amused.

"Demons get sick? My boy, even you know that demons don't catch human illnesses. They have very strong immune systems. Maybe that cold virus that doesn't seem to react to any treatment has gotten a few of the weaker ones but I'm sure Rin isn't that weak."

"Then what is it?" Yukio unwound the bandages and showed off the reddish skin beneath it. "He's burning up and he woke wake when I try. I, myself, don't know what's wrong with him and I thought you might."

That changed Mephisto's expression, the careless humor now consumed by serious contemplation as he folded his hands together and stared at the wound.

"I have to assume it's his fire," the headmaster spoke after a minute. "It's somehow burning inside his body." Then the smile was back and whatever else had been there before was masked behind it. "How about we go see him? That'll help me answer your questions."

Yukio stood, re-bandaging the hand so he'd be able to touch things without causing himself pain. It also proved a decent enough shield against the fever.

They went through the rooms that were immaculate, due to his brother not having time to wake and mess everything up. Yukio opened the door to their bedroom and made sure he went in first, throwing his bed sheet on the bed, embarrassed at himself for not having made it before he'd walked out.

Mephisto didn't need an invitation, slipping over to Rin himself. His own hand was gloved and he was more than sure he wouldn't be harmed. After feeling the same heat and poking at the boy, moving him a little and getting no reaction, Mephisto stood. "Hm. The sword is sheathed, correct?"

"Ah, I'm not sure." Yukio hadn't had reason to believe it wouldn't be. Instead of letting the headmaster see for himself, he went over to the closet right next to Rin and took out the cloth bag. He opened it, but the sword was shut as it normally was. He closed the bag back up. "It is."

"Then it's even more strange. He's using his flames without his power being released." Mephisto placed a finger on Rin's chest. "And he's using them internally. I've never heard of a demon doing that. I have to assume it hurts."

"So what can we do to help him?" There a slight ting of hysteria in Yukio's words. Something was attacking Rin and of course the idiot had somehow found a way for it to be his own power. Yukio could kill a demon but he couldn't do anything to protect Rin from himself. "I've never heard of that before. How is it even possible? Is the sword broken again?"

"No. No. If it were it wouldn't be just this small leak, and we'd know." Mephisto stood as if thinking, looking down at Rin as if he were a new toy that was able to talk when it wasn't supposed to.

This time the silence was a lot longer and the words were spoken quietly, almost dully and half skeptical. "_Maybe his life is in danger."_

Yukio waited in the increasing silence but there was no further explanation. "What?" he finally asked.

"Some powerful demons, when their life is in jeopardy, call upon a greater power. It is like humans. No human, or demon for that matter, uses their brain to its full capacity. Not because we don't want to but because we physically can't. With strength, it can be near doubled if not more of what it should be when someone's life is in danger. Maybe your brother thinks his own is, or it is somehow inside his body, and the power sparked up as a way to protect him."

"That doesn't' make sense. Rin has been in danger before and his power didn't react then."

"I said it was a possibility. Besides, there way always someone with him or close by before, was there not? That's not really having your life in danger when your comrades can come to your rescue."

Yukio wasn't going to say anything back to that but he hadn't ever seen Rin on his own, as Mephisto pointed out.

"So what do we do?"

"We? Well, I'm not exactly sure myself what he's doing." With seemingly no care at all to Rin being hurt or far exceeding the body temperature of anything living Yukio had seen before, Mephisto simply picked him up. "I suppose we just try to wake him and see what he had to say." He dropped him right back on the bed.

"Hey!" Yukio defended. "What was that for?"

Rin moaned and moved. It was the most Yukio had seen him do since the night before last. Mephisto was able to hide a dark, happy smile between the brother's distraction and the sound.

"I was waking him."

"I see that. You didn't have to be so rough about it though." Yukio pushed his glasses up and stepped forward. "Rin, are you awake?"

"_Ohhhwwww_…" Rin winced behind closed eyelids. The word was barely distinguishable from a sound. The rasp it held and the faint trail of shimmering air as he opened his mouth didn't go unnoticed.

"Rin, where does it hurt?"

Rin didn't answer again though, just wincing once more and making a motion as if trying to open his eyes but the lids were to heavy. It was a good minute or more and a few deep breaths before any of them moved. "_E'rywhere."_

"Rin, you have to stop using you're power. You're hurting yourself." Yukio wasn't going to risk his forehead but he safely put his hand on Rin's shoulder, Mephisto standing back to watch the brothers.

"_Can't._" It took more effort that seemed to stretch on before, finally, he was able to open his eyes. Yukio's first reaction was to jump back, his hand half reaching for his gun while he fell on his butt in his failed attempted.

Yukio let out a few quick breaths while Rin started at him, speaking but the words were more… read off his lips than they were heard. "_Wha's wrong?"_

"Mephisto, sir, what's wrong with him?"

"Hm." Once again the headmaster bent his knees to better to see, a curious expression on his face. "It look like it's just a wound. His power hasn't changed at least so I don't think it's anything more than what it appears. How the blood vessels in his eyes broke though, I don't know."

"_Huh?_" Yukio watched as Rin put a hand to his face, over one of his eyes while the other seemed to close with the strain of effort. "_I… don't… know… what… the… hell… you… guys… are… saying."_

It took near half a minute for Rin to get his full sentiments across. Yukio stood back up, trying to see why. Rin's breath's seemed to be shallow. It was likely hard to talk while not being able to take in enough air. Yukio had to wonder if maybe the flames worked like normal ones and he was somehow burning off the oxygen.

"You have a fe- You're using your power on yourself somehow. It seems you're hurt? Maybe? I was hoping you could tell us." Yukio refused to be afraid of his brother simply because his eyes were now blood red. It really didn't help though.

Rin just shook his head. "_Didn't… even'do… anythin'." _

Yukio knew that. The academy had been quiet for the last few weeks and they hadn't gone on a mission since that bear demon in the forest. Needless to say, the bear demon was no more, but neither was the forest. "I know that. Or at least, I know what you should and shouldn't have been doing. Did you go anywhere strange or do anything different?"

Rin shook his head slowly, his hand falling back to his side and his remaining eye falling closed. "_Tired._"

"Wait! You can't go back to sleep." Yukio reached over, shaking Rin so he wouldn't pass back out. "You haven't eaten or had anything to drink in over a day. Stay awake and try to get something down, please?"

Either Rin was tricking him or the idiot could only pull off things he wanted to as he smiled at him. "_Always… room… food."_

Yukio had to let out a small laugh of his own as he stood up. "Good. I'll get you something then. Don't fall asleep." He quickly made his way out of the room, wondering if Rin could eat soup.

Mephisto sat on the bed, folding one leg over another once he was alone. The small hamster made it's way down his arm and more or less tumbled end over end down his back. It poked its head up, unharmed, from the sheets before running over them and resting on the boy's stomach as be breathed.

'_This is definitely dad's power. He's going to kill himself.'_

"I know, and what a shame that would be. I always pictured some great battle. Oh well. It seems our little brother isn't as in control of his powers as he seemed. Maybe they're burning him from the inside out."

Amaimon turned his hamster head back to his Mephisto. '_Why didn't you tell that other boy that?'_

"Why should I? If that is what's going on, there's nothing we can do. Besides, Yukio is talented. If he can find out what's wrong I'm sure he can take care of it on his own." Mephisto stood, offering his hand so his little hamster brother could run onto it before being placed back on his shoulder. "I saw we leave them be for now and see how things turn out."

…

Mephisto was gone when Yukio came back in with the soup. He looked around for him but his focus right now was Rin so he let his disappearance go and sat on the side of the bed, shaking his brother again. "Rin, I told you not to fall asleep."

"_Mmm_." Rin seemed to try to open his eyes again and failed. Yukio sighed, getting behind him and helping him half sit, though it was clear Rin wasn't holding up any of his own weight.

"Here. Open up."

Rin opened his mouth obediently and Yukio fed him as much as he could before Rin just refused to eat anymore. He finished maybe half the bowl. "This reminds me of when we were children. Dad always used to take care of us because whenever one of us would get sick, so would the other. Then when we were better, he'd always catch it." He couldn't help a laugh and saw a smile on Rin's face as well.

"_Yeah… old man… never… figured… out to… stay away."_

Yukio was pretty sure that dad knew what he was doing, even if it did make him sick afterwards. That was just the kind of man he was. "If I recall, _you_ were always the one that got _me_ sick."

"_Not my… fault you… lived in…. the house. Can't get… germs if… you don't…get out."_

"I went out. I just didn't hang in alleys and around the type of people you did."

"_Geek_."

"Punk."

Yukio was annoyed at Rin for the light breaths that he knew were laughs aimed at him before he smiled and let it go.

"Well, you better not give me this. I don't even know what you have right now." _But better to let him think he was simply ill._ Yukio was going to find out what was wrong with him and he was going to get him some help along with going to class that started in an hour. He sighed.

"Well, time to get down to business."


	2. Irremediable

**Chapter 2: Irremediable**

Rin stayed in bed for the rest of the next day and the one after that. Yukio at least was able to get him to eat some soup a few times. There was a knock at the door and Yukio stood up after minding his paperwork and opened it, finding the others there. He had known they were worried to an extent when a few of the classroom questions had gone in Rin's direction, but he had told them he was sick. There was no other replaceable word for his condition.

"Why, hello there everyone."

"Hi, Yuki." Shiemi smiled warmly at him and that helped ease some of the stress of the day, tight muscles in his shoulders relaxing without his knowledge.

"Hello, Shiemi." Yukio stepped aside and let the small group in. "If you guys are here to see Rin, he's asleep in his room. He hasn't woken up for very long the last few days. Whatever you do, don't touch him."

Bon stepped in, the frown that was forever on his face just a tab darker now as he turned on him like an angry dog would an abusive owner. "And just what does that mean? We're not here to just stare at the guy."

"Unless you want a first degree burn, you'd do best to listen." Yukio closed the door as they all congregated inside. He ushered then further inward. "I'll explain when we're all sitting down."

"Tsh, fine." Bon faced forward and headed off in the direction of the bedroom, Shiemi on his heals. The two other males who had remained behind them shared and apologetic smile and gesture.

"Sorry about that, Teach. Bon's really been on edge lately. I guess Okumura is like his rival or something and he has the strange idea in his head that, even if he scores on a test, he's not really winning unless the other party is there to be gloated at or something."

Yukio waved him off. "It's fine. I noticed Sugaru's grades slipping. I assumed, like me, it was because his mind wasn't on the work. I wouldn't be surprised if some of the errors though weren't mine, at least in judgment." Yukio started after the other two who disappeared down the hallway. "I can worry about that later though. I suppose you all should know what's going on."

…

"So…. What are we suppose to do?" Shima kicked his foot against the carpet, sitting in one of the desk chairs backwards and looking at the other silent figures in the room.

"It isn't like I'm dead and I'm getting better." Rin pouted, turning his had to the side. "'Sides, even if we don't know what this is, it's over now, or will be soon."

"And if you get sick again?" Yukio spoke up. "Rin you can barely make it to the toilet."

Yukio wasn't privy to seeing his brother blush very often but those words sent color across his checks and he turned in a flash, angry blue eyes staring him down even as he knew he couldn't get out of bed. "Will you shut up about stuff like that!_?_"

"If he can yell this loud, I say he's all better." Bon stuck a finger in his ear while he sat in the only other chair, suddenly not caring much about what went on around him. "You better start coming to class."

"As if that's the first thing on my mind." Rin folded his arms and leaned back, though the second he did his eyes started to fall closed, stopping halfway as if daring his body to try and make him sleep against his will. "Damn it."

Yukio was pretty sure several in the room shared that response.

"Here, Rin." Shiemi held out something that looked like a skinny, half rotted potato, to him. Rin took it hesitantly, staring at the thing and expecting it to snap at him or something.

"Thanks?"

"It will help you get better."

Rin's smile grew. "Thanks Shiemi, that's just what I need. Ah… do I boil it or something?"

Shiemi laughed a quiet little laugh that had several of the guys in the room focus on her.

"Aw you have such a cute little laugh." Shima pointed to himself. "You should really try going out with me sometime. I bet I could make you-" He was cut off but a sharp pain in his side as Izumo drew her fist back.

"_You_ should really learn how to keep your mouth shut."

"Sorry." Shima hung his head, not even sure who he was apologizing to. He hadn't even said anything yet.

It took a second for Shiemi to realize the others were looking at her. Her startled expression didn't fade as she turned to Rin, a blush on her face as well. "Yes, you boil it."

Rin tossed it back to her, watching her fumble with it before the root settled in her grasp. "Give it to Yukio then. I'm not _allowed out of bed_ until my fever's down."

"It is not my fault that I'm afraid you'll burn your way through the carpet."

"You're making me pee in a cup!"

Rin's words, instead of defending himself against his brother's treatment, made all of the others. The teen turned from the group, color back there on his face. Yukio didn't miss the twitch of his tail under the covers. He was like an angry kitty cat.

"I'll go cook this for you." Shiemi stood, the smile back on her face as she left the room with small, hurried steps made short by her long skit.

"And here we thought you were dying or something." Izumo was sitting near Shima, leaning against the desk. "And all this was for a little fever?"

"It's not little." Yukio found the amusement from seconds earlier quickly leaving him as the situation once again sunk in. "And it's not a fever. You know it's not too, don't you Rin?"

Rin kind of half shrugged. "I don't know. I've never been sick before. Not since the old man died anyway." Apparently Rin's own skin was immune to the same effects the other's weren't as the touched his own forehead without any change in expression. "I don't feel warm or anything, but the sheets and air feel a bit chilly."

"Rin, it's ninety-two degrees out today. I'd have the fan on if I wasn't trying to make sure you stayed warm."

"Yeah man, I'm sweating my ass off here." Bon pulled the collar of his shirt away, the beads of sweat obvious where they glued part of the material to his skin. "That really must be some fever if you think it's chilly in here."

"I said it's not a fever," Yukio repeated himself, as it seemed the others in the room were ignoring him. "I think it might be something you touched or ate and you're having a bad reaction to it." He stood, getting a pen and paper and setting it on top of Rin's covered legs. "Write down everything you did and everywhere you went the day before and day that this started."

Rin stared up at him, one eye half falling shut as his mouth partially opened in an expression of disbelieve. "Huh? You want me to do that all right now? And you expect me to remember every little thing?"

"Yes, I do."

"Ah," Rin sighed. He grew contemplative after, picking up the pencil and pad, tapping the former against the sheet. "Yesterday is pretty much a blank and the day before all I remember is getting back here, so it must have been something before that."

"We can work backwards if that's easier."

Rin snorted but shrugged. "Fine then. I walked here along the same path I always do. I didn't see anything or talk to anyone. Before that, I guess I just had all my classes. I don't remember doing anything differently. _Hm_."

Rin looked like he was really thinking for once and after a few moments of that, Yukio couldn't help laughing. "It looks like your brains about to pop."

"Will you just shut up?"

Rin through the pen at him and Yukio didn't have much time to react before it bounced off his forehead, leaving a small mark, and clattering onto the carpet.

But the others were laughing at this point to and Rin just went back to brooding, knocking the paper out of his lap and onto the floor. "Don't ask me to do this if you're just going to make fun of me. It's pointless anyway. I don't remember anything strange happening at all so unless you want me to tell you every time I took a crap, get a better idea."

"Well, if it's nothing you did, maybe you did really just get sick. You're weird enough that I'd believe it." Bon was equally as amused as the others had been but he wasn't as ready to throw off this episode as being nothing. Getting sick wasn't really that funny.

"Maybe." Izumo stood up, folding her arms. "The truth of the matter is, you're not really a demon, are you? You had to have a human mother. Maybe you're still kind of human."

"You can't really be one or the other." Yukio pushed his glasses up, trying to explain this concept. "The children born of both human and demon always carry on the traits of one or the another. The Blood of both human and demon cannot mix. Rin was human until last year but once his demonic powers took over, he became what he is now. There is no in-between point. Unless he's the first demon in history to get sick, I think it has to be something else."

"He did kind of set the marker for new and weird things." Bon shot a cocky grin Rin's way. "Bet you could write a whole book about it."

"You know I'd kick your ass if I weren't stuck in bed." Rin half got up, the covers pulled back as he knelt and his tail swished behind him, readying him to fly at the guy. There was a noticeable dullness that overtook his gaze and the fire was gone just as quickly, Rin half falling back onto the bed.

"I told you not to move you idiot." Yukio stood up, going over to Rin and making sure the cloth was in place still before touching his forehead. "You're still burning up."

"Maybe we could seal his power. You said that that might be what's causing this, right?" Konekomaru didn't know much about sicknesses in demons, but he did know wardings, sealings, and exorcisms as well if not better than the others did. "If we seal him in a room or circle, we should be able to stop the fever, right?"

Yukio let out a breath. He'd also had his thoughts in a similar place for a while. "It took a lot of energy to seal his power into the sword. That was the most that could be held back and even then it didn't last. We'd be as good as fighting Rin and his potential is exceptional." He met his brother's eyes. "That doesn't mean you are, so don't get the wrong idea."

"We could at least pull off a barrier for a few hours." Bon stood. He eyed Rin before quickly glancing away. "Maybe you can get better by the time it falls."

Rin looked up, falling back on the bed so he was sitting. He thought about that for a second before grinning. "Think you guys can take me?"

Bon snorted in humor and pointed to himself. "Hey, don't insult me. I could take you in my sleep."

"Yeah, we'll I haven't seen you try yet. Scared?"

"You're the one who should be scared!"

"Now, now." Yukio put his hands out, trying to stop the argument before it went any further. "Right now Rin being sick might actually be a good thing. I honestly don't think that any of you are ready to try and put this kind of barrier up against his power, that is, if he were at full strength." He turned to Rin, offering his hand. "It's worth a shot."

Rin grinned all the more and clasped his hand. "Bring it. I can try and hold back as much as I can, but I'm not making any promises." He stood, his legs nearly giving out, Yukio swooping an arm under him to keep his brother on his feet.

"I don't think we have to worry about that much."

Rin's smile was weaker but it was there. "Yeah. Sorry." He winced, putting a hand to his stomach. "What about food? I know Shiemi was making something, but honestly I'm freaking starved."

"Better you are. The weaker you are, the easier it will be on us."

"And quit acting like such a tough guy." Bon got on his other side, helping steady Rin. "It just makes you look like an idiot."

"Look who's taking."

"I said enough." Yukio let out a breath, his shoulders dropping. How old were they, really? This was going to be a long day. "Let's go to the kitchen and see if Shiemi's done. We'll need her help, just in case anything goes wrong. I'll clear the back yard. You should all get something to eat yourselves and Rin, try not to cause too much trouble while I'm gone."

"As if. Stop acting like I'm a walking disaster."

"Well, aren't you?"

Rin glowered under a few chuckles from the others as they all walked from the room. Ukobach would be able to handle the others but he wasn't sure if he could trust the demon to withhold food from Rin. He was, after all, his biggest critic.

…

Yukio left all of them in the kitchen, hoping that nothing more would go wrong. He had to go back to their room to get a few of the things he'd need. The circle would come first, along with a few talismans that the others would be using.

He really wasn't sure about this. It wasn't the first time he'd restrained a demon, but most of the time it was done no one had been worried about its health. After placing a few warding charms around the parameter, he really wasn't sure. He held his arm in a nervous gesture before taking a breath and letting it out. Maybe he should have consulted Shura or Sir Pheles.

"Hey, Teach."

Yukio turned to Bon when he headed around the corner, his hands in his pockets. It seemed his student was observing his work and Yukio normally would have been happy with the impressed attention his work received if his conscience weren't busy eating away at him about the fact that this was very likely to harm Rin.

"You really know your stuff. I guess you're not the teach for nothing. We're all ready. Okumura got a stomach ache or something from the root but we didn't let him touch anything else."

"Thank you. I'll be right in." Yukio went over, grabbing a vial before closing the briefcase, once more looking at the patch of no longer empty grass as he followed Bon back into the dormitory.

Did he always have to walk in on something unwelcoming?

He could actually see steam coming from Rin where he was kind of half leaning on the table, Shiemi holding what appeared to be a wet cloth to his head and a bowl of water in front of her. Rin didn't look as well as he had when he'd left and it was clear what fight he had in him earlier was now gone.

"I stepped out for two seconds. What happened?" Bon ran over to the others, Yukio taking his time. The words alone would get him the explanation he wanted.

"I don't know. Rin just started saying he was getting cramps and then he started just… doing this." Shiemi put the cloth that had been in her hands back into the water and when she placed it back on Rin's forehead, Yukio watched a few traces of the water evaporate.

"I'm fine." Rin made no effort to push her away though. He did sit up more, but Yukio was pretty sure that, no matter what, Rin was always going to stay the punk he had been since he was a kid. He always hated to admit he was hurt, even when Yukio himself had been the one to clean up the blood and cuts.

"Let me see." Yukio stepped over, moving his hand under his chin and making Rin raise his hand to face him. He hissed and drew his fingers back, not burned but it seemed that his skin was hot as well.

"Just stop touching me." Rin turned back away and Yukio had to put a hand roughly on his shoulder to get him to look back.

"I'm fine. Now let me see your face."

Rin turned back grudgingly, shooting him a glare that almost looked like it glinted with the same blue flames.

"Are you really that mad at me? This isn't the first time I've had to look after you."

"_Yeah, but you never did it in front of everyone before_," Rin grumbled under his breath. Yukio paid him no mind, grateful once more for the bandages on his hand. Rin did feel hotter than he head earlier, but it was so hard to tell without a real way of judging.

"Can you walk?"

"_Course I can walk."_

Yukio let out a breath. "Then come on, let's go. Sugaru, will you give me a hand again?"

"Sure." Bon went around, helping him get Rin to his feet, muttering himself as well. "_Still acting like a touch guy."_

Yukio and the others walked around back, Rin fighting in both their holds to walk on his own but it was clear that wouldn't be happening. He was far too wobbly.

He tightened his hold when the others spread themselves out. A few were hesitant and Bon didn't leave either.

"Hey, nothing bad is going to happen if we just seal his power, right?"

Yukio pushed his glasses up. "We'll be sealing, not attacking. It's been done hundreds of times. Rin already had it done once, when he was a child." And they didn't have near the same power, not to mention Rin had far better control and could fight back now. His words were for his brother when he spoke once more. "I can't guarantee it will be painless, but it will help us get further with helping you."

"I'll be fine." This time Rin did shake himself off, shoving his hands in his sweater pockets before walking over to the circle. "So what am I supposed to do?"

"I think asking you to stand is a bit too much so sit in the middle of the circle. We'll work on the rest."

Rin walked the rest of the way forward, crossing the line of the circle. As long as he stayed in there, this should be foolproof.

Yukio went forward with him, opening the vial and spilling a little blood on the circle. He pressed his hands together, watching the others as they tried to make sure they were evenly spaced. "Sugaru, Miwa, Shima- you three take up the other directional positions. Moriyama and Kamiki, be sure to back us up if necessary."

There were a few more adjustments made and Yukio started the chant, hearing the others pick up after him.

The ring began to glow and Yukio's eyes began to focus on Rin. As long as they could stop that demonic energy, his brother could get better. His power has done nothing but get him into fights he shouldn't be in and seclude him even more than Rin already was. He didn't need this too.

As the energy began to grow, the light from the circle rose. In a few more seconds it was closed. Rin didn't look comfortable but he didn't let that stop his chanting.

Shiemi speaking drew his attention away for a moment. "Maybe we should stop. Rin looks really sick."

Yukio knew that. He could see his brother as well as she could, near curled up on himself. This couldn't be hurting him though and, with another few verses, the barrier would be self-sustainable for a while. It was too late now for Rin's demonic power to fight against them. It had nothing to draw in.

Shiemi's worrying fidgeting was unnerving him and it wasn't until the words faded and he was able to let out a breath did Yukio start to calm himself down. "Rin, how are you doing in there?"

Rin had his arms wrapped around his legs but Yukio could just barely see him shake his head. That wasn't much of an answer but at least he'd be safe in there. The warding would keep out any attacks aimed from the outside on the off chance anything happened.

"We'll wait and let his body heal. We only sealed his power. It shouldn't have anything to do with his healing ability." He still was a demon.

"But he really doesn't look good."

"I agree." Izumo walked over, a slip of paper for her summoning between her fingers. "I've seen the guy take a lot of hits but I've never seen him like this before. He looks worse than when we started."

Yukio did have to think about that. She had a point. He glanced back over at his brother. "If he doesn't look better in ten minutes, we'll drop the barrier and see if anything has changed."

…

Ten minutes passed and Yukio wasn't the only one who was suddenly in favor of letting Rin out. He could have gotten up and walked out on his own, since it hadn't been made to physically trap him, but walking seemed like a supernatural power for the time being.

The barrier was down after half a minute and a few of them walked in. Yukio bent down, checking Rin's forehead again and finding the same fever, his powers likely having attacked him the second the barrier was gone. "What happened? Did the barrier help at all?"

"_No_." Rin's words were barely distinguishable. "_It hurts worse. Don't do that again, please."_

It was the pleading in his voice more than anything that made Yukio frown. "Nothing could have hurt you and that should have blocked any self-inflicted wounds."

"_I wasn't hot. It burns." _Rin went to move his hand, apparently the only thing that was keeping him sitting up. He fell on his side, his fingers crinkling up his shirt where he grabbed at himself. "_It hurts real bad."_

"Rin!" Yukio tried to get him to sit up again but with those last words, Rin's battle with consciousness was lost. What had he down wrong? Had he messed up the circle? Rin's fire was still burning him…

Had he just made it worse?


	3. No End

**Chapter 3: No End**

"I've got him." Bon went over and picked Rin up and Yukio had to admit, he'd underestimated his strength. That was, until he stumbled. "Think you can at least get on my back or something? You fucking heavy."

"_Sorry I'm not a girl like you_."

Yukio had to smile at the rebuff, knowing that at least Rin wasn't as bad as he'd been the day before.

He watched them get re-situated, wondering what he was going to do now. He'd leave Rin in their care for a few hours while he went to ask some of those he could trust what they thought of the situation.

….

Yukio sighed, his energy drained and his stomach making itself known. He colored and looked around but no one was there to hear. Without dad or his brother, he'd had to rely on what money he had and what the stores could offer. He was really missing Rin.

If it weren't for their little demon chef going M.I.A. he would have been fine. That did catch his notice though. He hadn't seen Kuro around recently either. It seemed all the demons that they knew had vanished so he couldn't go to them for answers. There was no cause he could see for it though, and even demons couldn't do the same job day in and day out. He might be able to, but he knew how bored he'd get with it sooner or later. At least, when it came to cooking or laying around the dorm all day.

Even Miss. Shura frankly came out and told him she had no idea and to go bother someone else. Sir Pheles wasn't much better. He sighed again, looking out at the front gates. The stone steps weren't very warm but there wasn't much else he could think of to look into in order to find out if this was just some cold he'd gotten or if it was something new. Not much could keep Rin in bed like this.

"Hey Teach."

Yukio turned towards Shima and found it was not only him but the whole group behind him.

"We figured you shouldn't be the only one out looking. We asked some of the teachers around school but didn't come up with anything. I guess you didn't either."

"Where's Rin?"

Shima pointed behind them towards the wall. "Over there. He's sitting, don't worry. We don't think he's getting any worse following us around and if we had someone go back to watch him we'd just lose a set of ears."

Yukio tried to look beyond them but there were too many pairs of feet.

"It's getting late. We all have class tomorrow. Well, most of us have class tomorrow." Bon fidgeted where he was standing, not really looking at anyone. "I'm gonna head back but I don't really see that I'm doing anything tomorrow so I'm probably going to be back at your place after class."

Shiemi giggled from somewhere far enough behind him that Yukio couldn't see her. "I have to work in the store in the morning and after class, so I might not be able to come tomorrow."

"It's fine." Yukio didn't really think they'd keep coming over anyway. It was nice to know they had some real friends though. Now if only he knew how they could do something productive. Right now it just looked like a lot of running around.

Someone nudged him from behind and Yukio stood instead of trying to develop eyes in the back of his head. He didn't know who it was so he just gave the impression that he was ready to answer whomever.

"Are any of the teachers here really going to know something? There should be an archive somewhere in headquarters where they keep track of this sort of thing. After all, this school isn't really about teaching about demons, it's about learning their weaknesses and exorcising them." Konekomaru stared up at him. Yukio himself had never heard of such a thing existing. Exorcists shared knowledge but they didn't really write it down that he knew of. He was never taught that way in any case. He would have liked a book besides the texts that had been put together for the classes. His father had been a walking dictionary whenever he felt like answering.

"I can see." It was something to do at least. It was also getting dark out. "You should all go back to your dorms. Thank you for all your help."

"I don't feel like we really did much. Night Teach." Shima walked off with a smile, Konekomaru following after with a meek waved. Bon strode off without a word, leaving him with the two girls.

"You know, I still think my idea's better." Izumo shrugged her shoulders. "We should be asking those around with half demon parents. They'd still know better than any book would."

"If they weren't in hiding, maybe that would be a possibility. When they're born, they're either run off if any demonic power is shown, or they're killed." It was a sad truth, but a truth nonetheless. It was likely why dad was so protective of Rin.

Izumo looked thoughtful before waving over her shoulder as she turned, her hair following the motion almost hypnotically. "I guess you're right. Night."

"Goodnight." Yukio thought of walking her home but Shiemi was still here. She had to go a farther distance, even with the key. "Do you need me to walk you back?"

Shiemi shook her head. "I'll be fine. I'm going to stay and help you get Rin back in bed." She turned and that made Yukio turn now that he could as well to see his brother slouched over against the wall and sleeping with his arm on his leg.

"Has he been out long?"

Shiemi shook her head. "After getting back to your place he got mad all of a sudden and wanted to be let down. He was following Izumo and me around while we were talking to the other teachers. He hasn't really said much though."

Yukio went over and put a hand on Rin's shoulder. "Hey, come on. You can't sleep here."

"Mmmm." Rin looked up at him with tired eyes and he dared think to himself that he looked kind of cute, a bit like when they were kids. Then his hand was pushed away and Rin went back to glaring at him. "I know that. Knock it off. You're not my mother."

"No, but she can be." Yukio stood and put his hand on Shiemi's shoulder. "Now do you think you can tell Rin that he has to get up and sleep in his own bed?"

That seemed to make Shiemi determined. She raised her hands to her chest in fists and nodded, turning on Rin. "You have to-… to go to bed! If you sleep out here you'll catch a cold and get sicker! Now get up and go to your room!" She threw her arm to the side and pointed back towards their dorm.

Yukio was speechless and Rin blinked up at the both of them, against the wall now because he was trying to get away from her volume.

"Jeez, Shiemi, you don't need to yell." Rin stood, more obediently than when Yukio had asked him. "And you're not my mom either, so you can stop that."

Shiemi blushed more than she had before and looked between them. "Did I do something wrong? That's how my mom gets me out of the garden."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. That was perfect." Yukio put his hand back on her shoulder when he realized he had removed it when she first started yelling and patted her on the shoulder. "Rin's up and going to his bed now, aren't you Rin?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Rin put his hands behind his head and started walking off. Yukio was close by, knowing how bad he'd been earlier, and even yesterday. "Jeez, you're all getting on my case."

"You're my brother and you're sick. Is there any reason I shouldn't be?"

"Yeah, because I'm your brother and I'm sick. Lay off."

Yukio smiled but he knew Rin didn't actually want him to go anywhere. "One day you're going to learn that that tough exterior doesn't actually get you anywhere, and it doesn't make you look cool."

"And one day you're going to learn that sticking your opinion in my face is going to get you a punch in yours."

"I think my opinion can take yours in a match."

"You know what I mean, smart ass."

"If you can act like this I think you're feeling much better." Yukio's stomach growled against and he stopped, sure he was red in the face once more.

Both of them turned on him and Yukio waved his hand. "Come on, you have to get to bed."

Rin didn't start moving though so Yukio did. Shiemi could look out for him if need be.

"I _am_ feeling better and I'm pretty hungry. I can cook us up something. Shiemi, you hungry?"

"A little. I didn't eat anything besides lunch."

Yukio tried not to listen to the conversation behind him but it was pretty hard not to. "Rin, you're sick. You're really sick. We don't know what it is and you can't just go cooking because you feel like it. What if it's contagious? What if you made us sick?" He turned on him, stating the facts to try and make Rin back down from this ridiculous idea.

Rin wiped a finger under his nose and grinned. "If it were contagious you already have it. I promise to not sneeze in your food if that makes you feel better."

"You sitting down and getting some rest would make me feel better."

"I'm not really in the mood for a sandwich, thanks."

"I can make noodles too."

"I'm not really in the mood for a noodle sandwich, thanks."

Yukio let out a breath, pushing his glasses up when they'd fallen a bit. "Fine, but it's not my fault when you pass out."

…

Yukio was sitting in the main dinning room, watching Rin flip something or another from the open space. He looked a lot better, and acted healthy enough. The most he could do was shoot him anyway and he wasn't going to do that. He needed more tranquiller darts. If it came to a fistfight, even sick, he was sure Rin could take him. Rin had grown up the bully and he the bullied.

"Since you left this afternoon, he's gotten a lot better."

Yukio turned to Shiemi when she spoke and smiled. "I can tell. I'm glad."

"Do you think it's going to get bad again?" She fidgeted with her hands but her question was serious and her eyes were worried.

"I don't know." Yukio folded his hands and set his chin on top of his fingers. "I just don't know what it is. If it's his body fighting his power going out of control, then I'm sure there's a way to contain more of it. The barrier we put up today should have worked if that were the case. To me, it seems like his power is somehow helping him now, but how it's helping him, I still have no idea."

Shiemi sighed but it sounded happy.

"I still don't know if it's going to come back."

She looked up at him. "I know that but when you said it before, it sounded like Rin was hurting himself. I'm glad he's not and he doesn't have to change."

"Change?"

"Oh- ah- well, you know. Stop being an exorcist or anything if he lost his power or something and then had to… to do something else. I don't know." Shiemi went from speaking really fast to really slow and Yukio was having a hard time following. "He likes it, being in class I mean. Like I do. I'm glad he doesn't have to stop."

Yukio shook his head, getting at least the basics of what she meant. "Even without powers I'm sure he could-" Rin. Learn to memorize mantras. Use spells to bind things of demonic nature. No way. "I guess you're right. I'm happy for him too. Now to figure out what's really wrong with him."

"Maybe it was just something he ate. You said he wasn't feeling good for a few days. I've had food poisoning before."

"That's not possible. None of the food here is bad. I personally buy it and Rin or a trusted friend cooks it. There wouldn't be any way either of them would use something spoiled. It's more likely for the world to end tomorrow than for that to be the reason he's not feeling well."

Shiemi was quiet after that. He didn't mean to shoot her down like he had. He was trying to figure out what the cause could be as well and coming up just as short. He'd gone though the obvious already so all that was left was the least likely options.

"_What if we can't figure it out?"_

"We will," Yukio assured her. "We're at a day and age where most of the topics on humans and demons have been covered, over and over. We even know most of what we can about human demon children. I might not have any powers, but I'm one too. I needed to be sure of myself before I could ever be an exorcist, so I looked into all of this already."

"So you're not half brothers? You're full brothers?"

Yukio nodded. They did have the same father, as much as he wanted to deny it. "I wasn't born with any powers though and, by all rights, I'm a human. Rin was born already a demon. His power was sealed completely when he was young. He could have lived his life as a human too, maybe. It did seem the seal was weakening already. Now he's too old for any sealing to work. His power is just too strong on it's own."

"I don't really think of him as a demon. He's… he's got those ears but it's not that big of a deal. Humans sometimes have pointed ears too. And I think it's kind of cute that he has a tail."

Yukio chuckled to himself. "You think a demon's tail is cute?"

Shiemi blushed and shook her head. "Not a demon's. I just think it's cute. I think a cat's tail is cute too."

These really were some strange friends that Rin had gathered. He couldn't really picture them any other way though. "You should tell him that."

Shiemi blushed more and shook her head again before looking him in the eye. "That's embarrassing and I don't' think he'd like it if I said he was like a cat."

Probably not of she used that wording. Tweaking it a bit though, he was sure Rin would be all over her and likely more lively than he'd been all week. "It's up to you."

"Here you go!" Rin grinned, putting two plates down and folding his arms as he closed his eyes, triumph emanating from his every pore. "Done. And it tastes great to boot."

Yukio looked at the curry in front of him and had to admit, it smelled divine. "If you ever give up exorcism, you should see about becoming a chef."

"Hah. Like I'd ever do that." Rin went back and grabbed a plate for himself. "You seen Kuro around recently? He usually comes running whenever I'm making anything."

"I haven't seen him. I think our other little friend is off too. Kuro was originally a guardian of the gate to this school. Maybe Sir. Pheles needed both of them for some reason." Yukio really hadn't had time to ask since he'd had other things on his mind.

"I guess." Rin played with his food for a second before smiling and shoving some in his mouth. "'e'f 'ig' 'nn."

"Please don't speak with your mouth full." Yukio didn't wait much longer before he started in on his meal as well. It tasted just as good as it smelled. He really had missed Rin's cooking.

"Oh wow! You really should cook more!" Shiemi seemed just as taken by the food, her eyes near glowing as she took another bite.

"You think so huh? Maybe I should do both. I am an amazing guy and all. I'm sure I could pull it off."

Rin had a look on his face that Yukio often dreaded, his grin far too overconfident. For a few seconds he did just that, and then he was glad that Rin was back to his old self. It unnerved him to see him as quiet as he had been recently.

"Just be quiet and eat."

Rin huffed at him. "I can do what I want." He did start eating again though and Yukio was able to enjoy his meal as well. There was very little talk that went on after that aside from Shiemi asking what seasoning was in the food and how Rin had prepared it. Yukio let most of it go over his head. He'd never been much of a cook and never needed to be with his brother around.

…

Shiemi was gone and it was dark. Yukio reached blindly for his glasses. He had to start learning how to sleep with them when he needed to. He found them on the side table and put them on, reaching for the light. It was late but there were obvious noises coming from across the room.

"Rin?"

There was some deep breathing and near whines that turned into huffs of breath. Once he had the light on, Yukio got up and went over to the light for the bedroom, flipping that on as well.

Rin had made his way into the blankets, cocooning himself so there really wasn't much to see other than it looked like he was curled up on himself.

"Rin, talk to me." Yukio took off the first sheet but was stopped from doing more than seeing some of his eye and some extra messy bed-head hair.

"Stop it! Don't touch me!"

"Why?" Yukio didn't care if he said stop. He took the cover off more, revealing Rin's face and the obvious expression of pain that he must be in. The blanket seemed to be wet where he'd touched it. He reached to move Rin's hair out of the way to try and calm him when his hand was slapped away.

"I said don't touch me you idiot! Are you trying to get burned?_!_"

Besides yelling at him, Rin didn't do more than curl up further on himself, retreating away from something that Yukio just couldn't see. He'd understood though. "I'll be right back."

Yukio went to the bathroom, near tripping on the rug that was just in front of the sink. He went to the cabinet and drew out some bandages, wrapping them around his hand. He stood and ran that under cold water before going back and kneeling at Rin's side while he panted for breath.

"Easy." He put the bandages to his forehead, moving some of his bangs and watching steam come up where he made contact. "What's wrong? When did this start? Where does it hurt?"

"I don't know. My body just hurts." Now that he wasn't yelling, Rin's words were gruff and laced with pain. "Its just all over."

"Okay. Try and relax. If you're comfortable like that I guess stay that way." Yukio wasn't sure if he should get him a washcloth to cool his fever or if the fever was what was helping him. Why did it always have to be at night? He wasn't going to get any sleep _again_.

If the night had something to do with it that the day didn't, Yukio was even more lost. None of this seemed to be making any sense and the highs and lows Rin was going though had him even more confused. They never followed anything.

"Do you think you can drink some water if I get you some?"

Rin shook his head, closing in more on himself. "Just leave me alone. There's nothing you can do."

He knew how right that statement was, and Yukio wasn't a big fan of being helpless. He hadn't been this at a loss since they were young and he or their father had had to fight his battles for him. Now that he was stronger, there still was no way to help. "Fine, but I'm not going anywhere." Yukio sat besides Rin's bed, watching him. Maybe he'd notice something, maybe not. Either way, if Rin was up and in pain, he could stay up as well and offer what comfort he could.


	4. Just Maybe

**Chapter 4: Just Maybe**

"Wow, Teach. What happened to you?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night." Yukio put his case down on the table, rubbing his eye. Classes had been hard enough. He was a teacher, but he was also a student here. He'd nearly fallen asleep during his first lesson and hadn't retained anything he'd learned from the others.

What he thought he could teach in this condition when he couldn't do more than stand and at least half the time keep his eyes open, he didn't know. He wasn't a shirker though. "I haven't given you an assignment in a while and, since we're all busy in a way, I'll hold off on that for now. We'll take a pop quiz to see how much everyone has retained over the past month. Please ignored question 8, 9, 16, and 22." He had written this test up for next week. The lesson plan he had for today would wait for tomorrow.

"Shiemi would you please pass these out?" She was the only one in the front of the class now that Rin wasn't here, so she was the one he called out.

Shiemi came up and took the papers from him. She walked off a few steps before turning back. "Did something happen last night?"

Yukio moved his glasses up with his fingers as he rubbed his eyes. "We're in class right now. When class is over we can talk about outside issues."

"I don't really think it's an outside issue." Izumo stood up. "This is an exorcism class, right? So we should be doing all we can to learn about demons, even those that have non-demon parents. So that makes this a lesson plan too. I'd like to know what happened last night as well. You've never come to class like this before."

She had many points that Yukio couldn't entirely shoot down. Class was a place for learning, even if it had on the field training too. "Very well. Rin was sick again last night a few hours after we parted ways. He fell asleep some time this morning, about an hour before I left for classes myself. I didn't notice anything strange aside from what went on the previous times he was ill."

Shiemi held the papers closer to herself. She looked around at the others but no one said anything. A few it seemed even looked away.

Yukio took in and let out a breath. "Shiemi, please hand those out. After the test we'll see about some 'on site' observations. You're right, Kamiki, this class is about learning of all kinds of demons."

It was almost as if the whole class relaxed and Yukio had to wonder how much sleep the others had gotten as well. They weren't family, but friends could be just as close and he knew worry for other's had kept him up more than once.

….

Yukio saved the bandaging and didn't use any water to try and gauge Rin's fever when he was back in front of the bed. He hadn't even unfurled himself from that cramped position he was in last night. He was hot, but that's all he could tell as Yukio drew his hand away.

"We'll split up and ask around. Whatever teachers or faculty members who weren't questioned yesterday should be questioned today. Anyone who finds any information, contact the others."

Bon stopped him with a hand on his chest when Yukio moved to go out the door.

"Sorry. I know you're my teacher and all, but you're dead on your feet. If you expect to be of any help yourself, you need to get some rest. We'll take care of the questioning and wake you when we get back."

"But…" But Yukio had no way of fighting back on that. He was exhausted. "Fine, but be sure to wake me. I still need to look into anyone outside the school that might know what's going on."

"I said we would." Bon moved his hand, backing off with the other. "Tsh. And you're supposed to be the teacher."

Yukio didn't like that at all. Suguro never spoke back to him like that when they were in class and he didn't want it to start now. "While I may not be at my best at the moment, I still _am_ you're teacher and I don't appreciate being spoken to like that."

Bon turned and kind of smiled. Yukio was surprised. "Start acting like it then and get some sleep." They left the room and Yukio was left there, feeling really confused and wondering what all of that was about.

…

"You do it."

"I don't want to."

"Maybe we should just forget it."

The talking was annoying and Yukio rubbed on of his eyes, half sitting up. "What's going on?"

"Oh look, he's awake. You can both shut up now."

"And what gives you any right to tell me to do anything? You didn't even help us."

"Sure I did."

"Oh really, how so? By vanishing the second none of us were looking? I bet you went off to do you're nails or something."

"Excuse me," Yukio addressed the blurs of color in his vision. He could still make them out but not very well and not without starting on a headache from trying to do so without his glasses. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. These boys, or should I say girls, didn't want to wake you up."

"Hey! That's not how it is and you know it."

Yukio cleared his throat. "I'll ask again. What's going on?"

"Nothing much." Shima's blob moved forward. Yukio moved to get his glasses while they finally started to settle down and put them in place. "We asked around the school but no one knows. One of- Never mind. It was really stupid."

"What was it?" Any possible clue could help them and Yukio wasn't willing to overlook anything.

"Well, me and Konekomaru spoke with Mr. Tsubaki since he's like, everywhere when he wants to be. We wanted to see if he knew anything and we were just joking around when he said so it doesn't matter."

"Are we going to sit here all day and debate what 'doesn't matter'? Even if it was joking around, you brought it up, which means it struck something with you. What was it?"

Shima and Konekomaru were suddenly very uneasy, though it didn't seem the rest of the group understood why any better than he did. Finally Bon hit him up the backside of the head. "Just spit it out Shima."

"Ouch. Well… Okumura was just fine with us the other day… and you had us do that barrier thing. He only seems to get sick when he's alone with you, that's all. It was a joke and it wasn't very funny. Don't worry Teach, we know you're not the one doing it."

Yukio could see why he hadn't said anything now. How could they even say it as a joke? It was strange that Rin was only getting sick around him but that was because he was the only one here at night. And why was it always at night? "Fine then. Just to make sure none of you feel that way, the majority of the illness comes on at night so why not sleep over here tonight? There are more than enough rooms."

"I said we know it's not you."

"That's not the issue. It happens at night. I was sleeping every time it started. Rin likely has been too. Maybe something is getting him in his sleep."

They all went silent. It really wasn't a bad idea and as long as they took shifts, everyone could rest here tonight and still be ready for school in the morning. It would also take some of the pressure off him as well.

"That's not a bad idea." Bon leaned against the wall. "I don't think any of us are really going to be able to fall asleep for a while though, so you take first shift. I'll take the next one. We can do it with just you, me and Shima."

"Why me?"

"Because I said you, you idiot. Just make sure you don't fall asleep."

Shima sighed. "You're too cruel."

"And you're all really loud."

Everyone turned towards Rin who was sitting up on the bed though he still didn't look any better. His eyes were dark as if he hadn't slept when Yukio knew he'd rested since he'd left this morning- or at least he hoped he had.

"You're an idiot too. Get back in bed!"

"Why should I? I'm awake now."

"And you look like crap. I said get back to bed."

"Make me."

"Please, stop fighting." Yukio got out of bed because he needed to eat something. They did too since they weren't going back to their own dorms. "Rin, how are you feeling?"

Rin looked like he was about to say fine but stopped. It was a few seconds before he said, "I don't know yet. Sick I guess but not like I'm going to be sick. Just that weak feeling I used to get when I was little after I was getting over the stomach flu or something."

"I wonder if you allergic to something."

They all turned on Shiemi who quickly covered her face with her hands. "I mean, I know some people are allergic to certain things. And I though- maybe- if he was allergic to something he ate that it might be doing something."

Yukio shook his head. He'd never heard of demon having an allergy. If they did, it would have to be different from humans, as there was no way an allergy would be like this in someone normal unless they'd eaten something. Rin had only… eaten what was here. He was sure Sir Pheles wouldn't have brought in anything for him that would have harmed him. There was something there though, something that made sense, he just couldn't figure out what it was.

"I don't think it's an allergy." Shima put his hands behind his head and walked over towards Rin. "It's not like it's his first time at the academy. It would have happened before now."

It could have been something newly introduced but Yukio would have noticed something like that and looked into it right away if that were the case. He wasn't careless and he didn't ignore something that could be a threat.

"So he's newly allergic to the moon or something?"

That made a few of them laugh and Rin shook his head.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about but you sound like idiots."

"Well you look like an idiot. Get under the covers and get back to bed before I make you!"

"I told you to shut up and stop telling me what to do! You're not my mom!"

How could those two fight when Rin was sick and this was serious? Yukio put himself between them when Bon's fist was just a little too close and he couldn't really be sure if he wouldn't hit him. "It's fine. Let's do what we were planning after we get something to eat again. I guess…"

Rin huffed. "I can make dinner again. If I let you, we're going to eat all the wonderful flavors of noodles and burn."

"Are you sure?" Rin had only just woken and he still looked pretty back. It was almost as if, each time, it was getting worse and he didn't kick back like he usually did.

"I'm sure. I'm starving." Rin took the blanket off of himself and, if not for Yukio knowing he was in his way, Bon would have pushed him right back down.

"You're not the only one that can cook! Lay down. It might not taste as good as yours but I've made meals before and I'm sure at least one of the girls can cook."

"Look, I'm faster and I can guarantee you I'm not gonna sit here and eat in the bedroom anyway." Rin went to the door but his eyes never fully opened, and they were dark, as if bruised. The image of him hit Yukio with a strong case of déjà vu. He'd seen his brother like this, more than once, sore from getting into a fight with one too many guys who were out of his weight class. He'd still won those fights. This one he looked like he lost, and in a way, it seemed he was still losing.

"Rin, he's right. You should really lay down." Yukio didn't know what else to say. He wasn't used to treating him like the younger brother he wasn't. He hadn't been weak in so long that it just was never necessary. He wasn't dad either.

Rin leaned against the door frame with a leg up and gave them all that look like he wanted to punch them in the face.

"Look, think of it this way, if you get sick again we're going to need to care for you anyway. Better to sit down and rest and heal up than have someone carry you back in here."

Rin looked thoughtful for a second. There was some strange expression there, and a smile, then he held his chin as if happy with himself and whatever thought was in his head. The conversation in his brother's head stayed one sided before he half shrugged, looking very happy with himself. "Okay then, but I'm gonna eat in the kitchen with you guys."

"Fair enough." Yukio pushed his glasses up, turning and fixing his bed as best he could while the others followed Rin out of the room, suddenly on a happier conversation topic. Once it was made, Yukio sat down on it with his hands in his lap as he let out a breath, still very tired from only his few hours of sleep. "Rin, one way or another, you really are one pain in the ass."

…

Rin ate and fell asleep fairly quickly, which was all the better since no one had spoke about the little sleepover tonight. Given that Yukio had the first shift, he'd told the others to find whatever rooms they wanted and he'd find them if need be. Odds were they were one side or the other, or across the hall, for easy access.

They'd put on a nice show of leaving before doubling back. Yukio had to admit, they had 'covert' down pretty well. Rin himself was none the wiser, knocked out with his arm and what looked like part of his tail hanging off the bed, the pillow trying very heart to escape to the floor from under the few strands of dark hair that were hanging onto it in messy fashion.

It was like the world was trying to lull him into a false sense of security. Everything was fine and perfect and just great right now. He didn't know what the next hour or so would be like.

Yukio also found he was very bored with nothing to do while he stayed up and watched Rin. Sleep tugged at him but he fought it back with as much energy he could muster, raging against that annoying voice in his head that said nothing could attack him past the school's barrier- not this time.

An hour or so past, and it felt like five. Yukio put his watch down, trying hard not to look at it. He started talking to himself in his head, trying to figure out what was wrong over and over even though he'd already gone over everything he could. Because he was so tired, he was running himself into the same brick walls each time, but at least it was something to do to keep him up.

His eyes were half closed and his head starting to fall around the two and a half hour mark when Rin started to get fidgety.

Yukio looked around but he saw nothing, getting up off the bed and checking the window before lifting the covers to see if there was anything that could have crawled into the bed.

Rin must have felt the temperature difference, as he curled up on himself. Only a few seconds later did Yukio notice it was in pain, and that Rin's face in the low light of the moon was, again, too white.

"Rin!" He went to put his hand on his forehead before hesitating, knowing better than to do that a second time. He went to the bathroom and got the cloth as well as wetting it before coming back and placing it on his brother's forehead, watching the steam come up. Rin bared his teeth in his sleep, or at least, Yukio hoped he was still asleep.

"Rin, are you awake?"

More teeth were flashed at him and he saw a fang but it could have easily been associated with pain and not a response, seeing as Rin had his eyes sealed shut and was starting to make a low noise in the back of his throat. Yukio suddenly wasn't so tired anymore.

"It's okay. You have a fever again. Can you tell me where it hurts?"

Rin shook his head, just slightly, which pretty much told him he was awake.

"Okay then, I'll be right back. Just keep calm and don't move." Yukio stood up, bunching the bandages and using them as a cloth to put across his forehead.

Yukio went to the empty room next door, and the one after that just be sure before going to the other side and finding all three of the guys there, one on the floor on a futon. He flipped on the light, suddenly not sure if he should be relying on them. They were young. They didn't really know what they were doing and they were good in any average fight, but this wasn't a fight and they weren't more than observers at the moment. Why hadn't he gone to the head master or another teacher? Was he really that tired?

"Wake up. Something's wrong." They were better than nothing right now though.

Bon was the first one up, throwing the covers off himself and at the door faster than Yukio though someone could blink. Shima and Konekomaru were slower but not by much. He didn't have to wait more than a minute for the smaller to shake the other and both to be on their feet and ready.

Bon didn't even wait that long and Yukio followed him, with the other two tailing him, back to the bedroom.

Bon was on the floor by Rin before he stood up and blocked the way, Yukio trying to look over his shoulder to see what was wrong that he didn't want them in the room. "Come on! We have to help him."

"Sorry. I know Shima said it like he was kidding, but I'm not. This is every time on your watch that he's gotten sick, and we all know it's getting worse. It's just a test, okay? But stay away from him. If Rin still gets sick, it was worth trying, but right now I'm not letting you near him."

Yukio was more than a little surprised, blinking at him for a few moments before trying to push past him. "Knock the crap off. You know I wouldn't hurt Rin."

"I know you and him fight an awful lot and I sure as hell can say that I know he's gotten you mad a lot. I know him, but I don't really know you. Right now, I'm not letting you in." Bon blocked him. Yukio knew he could fight but with his guns. He hadn't ever relied on his physical abilities past more than running and jumping and reaction time.

"I said if he still gets sick, I'll let you back in. Shima, think you can carry him?"

"What? Me? Where would I carry him?"

"I mean the idiot in bed, you idiot, if you thought I was talking about the teach." Bon left a little opening for Shima to get past and Yukio went to take it before the taller, stronger teen grabbed the front of his shirt and shoved him back until he met with the wall.

"I really am sorry."

"I'm not doing this to him! You think I would have told you all to come here if I was?"

Bon was quiet but Yukio saw Shima walk into the room, following his orders. Konekomaru even bowed to him before following Shima inside.

Did- did they really think he was the one responsible for this?


End file.
